koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Cai Wenji
Cai Wenji (蔡文姬) is a playable character first featured in Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2. She debuts within the main series in Dynasty Warriors 7. Coming from a family of imperial scholars, she is Cai Yong's daughter who specializes in poetry and composing music. She was historically rescued from a group of nomads by Cao Cao. Her height in the Dynasty Warriors series and Kessen II is 165 cm (5'5"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Cai Wenji appears as an NPC in the Mercenary missions of Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires. During her Mercenary mission the player must escort her through the map while defending her against bandits and other enemies. In Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2, she is a poet and talented musician who excels in her studies. She was kidnapped by a group of nomads and lived an unhappy life until Cao Cao rescued her and brought the young woman back home. Although she would prefer to resume her everyday life of serenity, Cai Wenji is disturbed by the turbulent age surrounding her. In order to restore peace, she decides to personally assist in the battlefield. Cai Wenji is not seen or mentioned on Wei's Story Mode in Dynasty Warriors 7, but she does have her own Legendary Modes in the Conquest Mode. In her first Legendary Mode, she and her father try to escape from Dong Zhuo at Chang'an. Her second Legendary Mode takes place after Cao Cao rescues her, and they fight Yuan Shao's army as they escape from the borderlands. In her third Legendary Mode, Cai Wenji fights Liu Bei and his Five Tiger Generals to protect Cao Cao and repay him for saving her life. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario centering on her efforts. After Dong Zhuo's death, Emperor Xian decides to return to the capital, Luoyang. However, Dong Zhuo's tyranny left a lasting impact on the other warlords, each vying for their own ambitions. Their desires to exploit the emperor makes him vulnerable during their journey. Accompanying her father in his loyalties to the Han, Cai Wenji desires to aid the emperor's trip. Cai Yong stakes his life on protecting their escape point while Cai Wenji defeats the flood of intruders in the west, east, and south. Her opponents include officers assembled by Yuan Shu, the Sun Family, Yuan Shao, Cao Cao, and Lu Bu. Cai Wenji struggles to defeat the final warrior yet is determined to protect her wounded father. Diao Chan, who feels sympathy for her desire to fight for her parent, pleads with Lu Bu to spare them. Lu Bu obliges to her pleas and the couple depart. Cai Wenji remarks that the dancer's tale of woe is one of the many griefs caused by war and promises her father to exert herself for the sake of peace. Kessen In Kessen II, Cai Wengi is the illustrious queen of Fu, a country known for its exotic trade routes and peaceful relations with the Han people. Her portrayal in this game, as well as her tribesmen, are references to Genghis Khan. She learned her sword fighting from a legendary swordsman and is said to possess sorcery that surpasses Zhuge Liang and Himiko. She is asked by either leader to attack their rival, which she complies by ransacking the Jing Province. The two generals in her army are Ma Dai and Deng Ai, who can defect and join Shu and Wei respectively. Her other "generals" are powerful clones of herself. When she's defeated by the commanders, Liu Bei/Cao Cao will forgive her. Touched by their generosity, she will join their cause as a secondary general. Her recruitment battle is completely optional; if she is not on the player's side, she will oppose them instead. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Her Romance of the Three Kingdoms persona is closer to her historical counterpart. She often appears as an optional soldier in the central plains area. Players may need to search for her in the area or wait for an ally officer to offer her service. Though she may be hired by any lord, Cai Yan will start with a higher loyalty when Cao Cao seeks for her. She is gifted with musical talents and can increase the efficiency of platforms that use instruments. Character Information Character Symbolism In the Dynasty Warriors series, Cai Wenji is symbolized by the moon. It may tie into her compositions made during her captivity. In them she states she has seen the passing of many moons to describe the passage of time and to create a forlorn description of her imprisonment. Cai Wenji's original outfit for Dynasty Warriors 7 is a Japanese school uniform for females. Unlike Zhen Ji's attempts to look stylish with the mandatory outfit, Cai Wenji wears a standard version without major alteration. It means she is obediently following the dress code; her modest accessories are her gloves and bow. As a side note, having a character wear these type of uniforms is a mild form of fanservice. Voice Actors * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Kessen II (English) * Miku Yoshikawa - Dynasty Warriors series, Musou Orochi 2 (Japanese) * Chizu Yonemoto - Kessen II (Japanese) Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 Cai Wenji is affiliated with the harp in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. When she performs her musous, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , : Plays her harp as orbs of light come down around her. :Musou 1: : Spins in place and hits those around her with her aura. Also recovers some of her health. :Musou 2: R1 + : Plays her harp and summons a green energy wave which hits opponents in front of her. Fighting Style In Kessen II, she leads a sturdy cavalry armed with bows whom can be upgraded to be stronger Mongolian horsemen. Her stats are nearly maxed in all four directions and she is one of the few playable characters in the game to start with a high magic and war stat. She posses three spells, two of them being high-leveled and arguably the most damaging spells in the game (Gale and Fissure). Her dueling ability allows her to initiate a rare wuxia-style sword fight with Mei Sanniang or Sun Li. Though her skills are impressive, she has difficulty maintaining a high army morale and maybe routed if her abilities are not available. Her Romance of the Three Kingdoms counterpart is better suited for political and domestic affairs than waging war. If needed, however, she makes a decent support unit for cavalry units. Historical Information Cai Yan was from the Chenliu prefecture. She was the daughter of the Han minister Cai Yong and wife of Wei Zhongdao and later, Dong Si. After her first marriage, Wei Zhongdao passed away and around the end of 194 AD, Cai Yan was abducted by the Xiongnu tribesmen. She was made a concubine to an important tribesman, Liu Bao, bore him two children, and lived with the Xiongnu for twelve years. In the time when Dong Zhuo took control of the emperor, Cai Yong was promoted favorably, and so when Dong Zhuo was assassinated by the plan of Wang Yun, Cai Yong, who was with Wang Yun, heard the news and gasped in fright. Wang Yun had him arrested and eventually died in prison. Cao Cao was a friend of Cai Yong and was sad that they would have no heir, so he had gold delivered to the Xiongnu in exchange for Cai Yan. She was returned and was remarried to Dong Si. Cai Yan was said to be intelligent and possessed musical talent. One night she heard her father play an instrument, and a string broke. Cai Yan correctly stated it to be the second string, and Cai Yong broke another, this time, on purpose. Once again she was able to name the string. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Cai Yan briefly appears in chapter 71 of the novel, Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Cao Cao was on a march to battle with Liu Bei in Hanzhong when he passed by Cai Yan's residence. Dong Si, her husband, was away and Cao Cao came to the gates with a few attendants. Upon hearing who the guest was, Cai Yan hurriedly raced to meet them, and after Cao Cao took a seat in the household, he noticed a tablet which contained mix-matched eight words that he couldn't interpret. Cai Yan pointed out that her father wrote it after hearing a specific tale. Yang Xiu, one of the men whom Cao Cao brought along, declared he knew the riddle on the tablet. Cao Cao and his subordinates later left the house and Yang Xiu mentioned what the eight words meant using wordplay. Gallery Caiwenji-sf2.jpg|Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 render File:Caiwenji-sf2awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 Caiwenji-dw7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render CaiWenji-dw7-dlc-School of Wei.PNG|Original downloadable costume CaiWenji-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Fantasy downloadable costume Caiwenji-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Special outfit in Xtreme Legends Image:Caiyan-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Image:Cai-wengi.jpg|Cai Wengi in Kessen II __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wei characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters